The Mirror
(Mordecai and Rigby are in the attic hiding from Benson.) Benson(Downstairs, voice only): Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mordecai: Dude, this is all your fault! Rigby: What?! You're the one that left pizza stains everywhere! Mordecai: But it was your idea! Rigby: Shut up, turd! Mordecai: No, you're the turd! (Skips comes into the attic.) Skips: Let me guess. You left pizza stains downstairs, Benson is angry, and you two are arguing, right? Mordecai: Skips, we're not arguing. Rigby: Yeah we are! Mordecai: No we're not! Rigby: Yeah we are! Mordecai: No, we're not! Skips: Quiet! Will you two stop bickering?! It's giving me a headache! I need to lye down. But, this mirror, do not argue around it or flip it while arguing. Bad things will come down! Mordecai: Yeah, whatever, Skips. (The two keep flipping their side of the mirror when they're done talking.) Mordecai: Dude, this is all your fault! I knew I shouldn't of trusted you! Rigby: You're not trustworthy yourself, suckface! You get the sweet life! You get acknowledged for your work, I don't! Mordecai: I have a hard life, ya know. Skips, Pops and even Benson rely on me to fix what you began. Rigby: You've got to be kidding! You have it easy! You beat me at video games, punchies and everything! I'm the one that has it hard! Mordecai: Oh, I beg to differ. You're such a baby. You cry, and cry, and cry, and whine, and whine, and whine! Rigby: No I don't! Mordecai:(Sarcastic.) Right. Anyway, what's next for the baby? A bib, high chair or a pacifier? Baby! Rigby:(Growls.) You never stop punching me, ya know I don't like it! Mordecai: Uh, duh. Also, I forgot, you're stupid! Rigby: No, you are, suckface! Mordecai: That's it! My head hurts! I'm gonna take a nap! Rigby: Me too! (Both Mordecai and Rigby spin the mirror extremely hard. It has there reflections on the sides they were around the mirror.) (Both Mordecai and Rigby go to their sides of the room. All the words down in this scene are them thinking.) Mordecai: Stupid Rigby, so immature! Rigby: Stupid Mordecai, know it all! Mordecai: He doesn't know how hard my life is! Rigby: He wouldn't like it if I kept punching him! Mordecai: His life is ridiculously easy! Rigby: He gets the sweet life! (Now Mordecai and Rigby are not thinking.) Mordecai: Well, I have a life, so, good night, former friend. Rigby: Yeah, back at ya, turd! (That morning........................ screen appears.) (Rigby wakes up.) Rigby: (Thinking): Ah, time to get up and admire my beautiful and hunky face in the mirror. (Rigby looks in the mirror but sees Mordecai's face.) Rigby: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Rigby: (Thinking): Wait a minute, that's not my irresistible voice. That's Mordecai's ear aching voice. Benson: Ugh, what's wrong, Mordecai? Rigby: (Thinking): Mordecai? Benson: Well......? Rigby: Um, I was just surprised to see my ugly and unattractive face. Benson: Mordecai, this is not funny. Thanks for wasting five minutes of my life. Rigby: (Thinking): I should probably wake up Mordecai. (Rigby runs in his and Mordecai's room to wake Mordecai.) Rigby: Mordecai! Mordecai! Mordecai! Mordecai: Ugh, what do you want Rig-. (Mordecai opens his eyes.) Mordecai: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! What happened?! Rigby: I don't know! (Benson knocks on the door.) Benson: Mordecai, Rigby, get out of that room or you're fired! Mordecai: Crap, Benson! Rigby: What are we gonna do?! Mordecai: I don't know! I guess we're just gonna have to stay like this for a while. Rigby: Ugh! I don't want to be a loser, I want to be my hunky self! (Mordecai attempts to punch Rigby.) Rigby: He he. (Punches Mordecai.) Rigby: Doesn't feel good, does it?! Mordecai: Ow! Come on, let's go outside. (Cuts to the two running to Benson.) Rigby: Benson, Benson! Benson: Ugh, what is it now? Can you not see I'm watering my hydrangeas? Rigby: Listen! Me and Mordecai switched bodies! Benson: (Sarcastically): Sure, and I'm the President. Now get back to work. Mordecai: No, really, we did! We just woke up and found out we were each other! Benson: Hahahahahah! You guys need to think up better material! But seriously, get back to work now. Rigby: But we really did! Benson: You two get back to work or you're fired! Rigby: But-. Benson: No buts! Rigby: Hahahhah, no buts! Benson: Grrrrrrrr! (Benson walks away.) Rigby: What are we gonna do?! Mordecai: Let's go to Skips! (They knock on Skips's Garage.) Rigby: Skips! Skips! Skips! Skips: Ugh, what is it now you two? I'm busy meditating! Now my aura is ruined! Mordecai: Look, it's serious. Me and Rigby switched bodies! Skips: Very funny, guys. Very funny. Like the time you two pretended to get sick? Rigby: No, really, we mean it this time! Skips: Yeah, sure. Now, please leave me be so my aura can be recreated. (Mordecai and Rigby leave.) Rigby: Sigh............what are we going to do now? Mordecai: I guess we're just gonna have to stay like this for a while. Rigby: But I want to be an attractive and beautiful raccoon, not some giant horrible sounding bird! Mordecai: Well I don't want to be some small rat with huge eyes! (Mordecai and Rigby start fighting each other.) (Benson notices the two and runs to them.) Benson: Okay, okay, I don't know how this happened, but stop! What happened? Rigby: We told you, we switched bodies! Benson: Ugh, not this again! Stop with these shenanigans and actually work once in your lives! Rigby: But-. Benson: No. Do your work or you're fired! Got that through you're heads?! Rigby: Sour butt. Benson: What was that Mordecai?! Rigby: Oh nothing. Benson: That's what I thought. Now, get back to work. (Benson walks away.) Mordecai: We should get to work and learn how to switch back later. (The two rake leaves.) Mordecai: Ugh, your arms are so small! It's hard to rake with these! (Rigby hits Mordecai on the head.) Mordecai: Ow! Rigby: Doesn't feel good, does it? Mordecai: Whatever. (Later.) Mordecai: Alright, I think we should go to Skips again. (They go to Skips.) Skips: What now?! Mordecai: Look, Skips. Me and Rigby did switch bodies. It's because of your stupid mirror. Skips: Mirror? You idiots! I told you not to argue around it! Rigby: How did you know what it did though? Skips: Well........ (Flashback.) Skips: A long time ago, I was a human and had my mirror since I admired my good looks. But a raging yeti came along and attacked me. The mirror was flipping, and me and the yeti switched bodies. After the yeti in my body ran away, I got stuck in the yeti's. And that's why I'm a yeti............ Mordecai: Whoa. Do you know where your body is? Skips: Even if I did, my body would probably be completely dust by now. This was centuries ago. Mordecai: Do you know how we can switch back? Skips: All you have to do is say you realize how hard each of your lives are and wish to have your body back. If you don't do it 24 hours after the switch, you're stuck like this forever. Rigby: (Blows raspberry): His life is so easy. Mordecai: His is even easier. Skips: Ugh! If you two act like this, then it's hopeless. Rigby: Fine, let's do it. Skips, where's the mirror? Skips: In the attic. I'll get it. (Skips goes to the attic and then gets back into the garage.) Skips: (sets the mirror): Here. I don't want you two to end up like I did. (Mordecai and Rigby flip the mirror.) M & R: I realize he has a tough life, and would like my life back. (Nothing happens.) Mordecai: How come nothing happened? Skips: Because you two didn't mean it. Rigby: This blows! Skips: Fine, whatever! I tried to save you guys, but you're on your own here. (Skips skips away.) Rigby: Aw, man! We actually have to figure it out ourselves! Mordecai: Skips is right. We're hopeless. Rigby: Why do you like punching me all the time? Do you know how annoying it is to always be the punching bag? Mordecai: Yeah, I learned that today. I'm sorry man. I'll stop doing that. Rigby: And sorry about calling you a suckface. You're not that. You're not stupid or a turd either. Mordecai: You're not a baby or any of what I called you. You're my best bro. Rigby: Thanks man. (They hug.) M & R: Ew! Did we just..........hug?! (Skips is seen watching over them, smiling.) Rigby: How about we switch back? Mordecai: Let's do it. (They flip the mirror again.) M & R: I realized we both have a hard life and would like to switch back. We didn't mean any of what we did, mirror. Please, switch us back. (M & R's souls go into the correct body.) Rigby: Yes! I'm my attractive sexy self again! (Looks in mirror.) I missed you, beautiful face! (Kisses mirror as if he's kissing his face.) Mordecai: Ah, it's good to be back. (The two get outside.) Rigby: You should really get a new hairstyle. Maybe like mine. The ladies will drool over you if you do. (Mordecai punches him.) Rigby: Ow! Hey, you said you'd stop that! Mordecai: Hahahah, why should I? It's too much fun! The End.